Generally, a situation of a specific remote location is identified by directly accessing the location or inquiring about information to those who are located near the site of the matter.
For example, if an accident has occurred at a certain site and a photography team of a broadcaster happens to be at the location, the scene of the accident is enabled to be shot directly and be reported in news bulletin by the broadcaster, but if the photography team is not present at the location, images of the accident are broadcasted generally by being provided from another broadcaster which takes pictures of the accident, or individuals who capture images or videos of the accident using their video-recordable mobile terminals. In this regard, since Korean broadcasters are not possible to directly take pictures of all news events occurring in overseas locations, they purchase news or photographs from Associated Press or Reuters and broadcast the purchased news or photographs in Korea. However, such purchased news is not worthy for use (for example, as an exclusive news) in a case in which real-time broadcast is required since an accident or event takes place momentarily.
Further, the above broadcasting method should pay a great amount for image information provided by broadcasting media, and thus there is limitation in providing such image information to individuals when they need.